Timeline/Week 13
Day 85 (Jan 18th) "The dreams come true" ''Italian Part 1Italian Part 2 Italian Part 3'' Sarah draws a butterfly and writes "I sogni si avverano" on the walls of Tugurio. Veronica welcomes sarah back into the house (around 6:05) after Tugorio. ''Italian'' Sarah tries to calm down Veronica after Daniele calls her the unthinkable and tells her "Why don't you go and make a porn film." Italian "Veronica is mine (Veronica è roba mia)" Italian Sarah warns Gianluca off of Veronica Mauro saves Alessia from elimination and Sarah goes ballastic. ''Italian '' Sarah and Veronica have words with Mauro after his decision. ''Italian'' "Can we please have sex in front of Mauro?" Italian Veronica and Sarah talk in the garden about Mauro saving Alessia and forcing them to be nominated against each other. *''Translation by Livia'' : Sarah says: "I'd rather go in jail for 20 years, I feel like beating the crap out of that asshole" : Veronica: "I love you so much and he is jealous of the fact that we kiss each other all the time" : Sarah: "Can we please have sex in front of him?" "...we'll also get a house together" Italian Veronica and Sarah in bed at night after being nominated against each other *''Translation by Livia'' : Veronica: "Sarah I love you so much... Will we be together when we get out of here?" : Sarah: "Of course, and we'll also get a house together" *''Google Translation by stopthewar86 on youtube: 'I also realized that Veronica says, "What a tummy ache" has perhaps the cycle and I think Sarah is rubbing her belly.'' Day 86 (Jan 19th) Sarah and Veronica outside in the morning Italian Video *''Translation and summary by Livia:'' : Sarah and Vero talking outside and cuddling this morning. Sarah says something about her diarrhea, Veronica finds this funny & cute, and they share some very sweet & beautiful laughs. Later, Sarah noticed that today the eyes of Vero look green in the sunlight. Then they talk about Vero's nipples (LOL) and the fact that they are very small. : Then: : Veronica: "We have to live this last week to the fullest and enjoy every second of it. I can barely think about Monday and how we'll feel. I already know I'll have a constant pain in my stomach, whatever happens". : Sarah: "You won't believe it: tonight I could not sleep. I stared at the ceiling for like 3 hours" : Vero: "This morning was even worse for me. I mean when I woke up and I realized what happened" : Sarah: "Same for me" : Vero: "How beautiful were you yesterday? And when you screamed 'this is over, we wont be going on together' you opened my heart. You came upstairls like a warrior. I loved you so much in that moment. I was proud of you. I was still so confused back then, I barely realized what just happened!" : Sarah: "I'm glad you did not see what happened in the tugurio... I was crazy, punching at everything. Hope my mom didn't watch me". "The New Guy" Italian Part1 Italian Part 2 Italian Part 3 Italian Part 4 Italian 5 The girls are in bed and have to suffer with the interference of the new Gianluca. *Moments to watch for: **Vero's reactions to Gianluca's blatant flirting with her woman and at the begining of Part 3 Sarah forcefully pushes him off her. **Part 4 he finally leaves the girls so vero can change and Alessia joins them. Veronica and Sarah dance and kiss Italian Part 1 Italian Part 2 Italian Part 3 Veronica and Sarah have fun in the kitchen with the rest off the housemates. In Part 1 it almost seems like Sarah is taunting Mauro because of his recent nomination selection. An Evening Kiss Italian Kiss 1 Italian Kiss 2 Just a couple of kisses throught the evening. Sarah and Veronica cuddling on the sofa Italian Sarah and Veronica are laying on the couch cuddling, Sarah has her hand inside Vero's coat. : 5:36 - Sarah turns Vero's head so she can kiss her *''Translation by Lola'' : It's reall cute. GF told Veronica to let Sarah play. Their 2 single dreams they had before entering the house, now became one dream only. But vero does not undertsand what Sarah meant yesterday when they fought. : Sarah tells her "I adore you, you're my life" and then tells her "I can't wait to be out of here with you, and smash the world with you. This thought make me smile, it makes my heart smile. It's nice to think about it" : Sarah also tells her "The only improtant thing is that you are happy now (actually the word is "serena" which is less than "happy") and that you are yourself". : Then Sarah asks her if she has a new make up because it smells different. : Then still Sarah tell her that no one, not even outside, will take her (Vero's) place, because she "earned" it and she doens't need to have any doubt about it. No one will ever take her place away". Veronica agrees and tells her the same. : 4.43 "The important thing is that we understand each other. If we start not to understand us anymore let's stop a minute to understand or clarify otherwise I can just go and die." : S: "do you feel a bit better?" : Vero: YES : At the end Sarah whispers to Vero: "Did HE scold you?" and Vero said "Nope, but HE made me understand how things have to be" and Sarah asked "was it the guy with the sweet voice?" and while Vero is answering the audio gets cut off. It's clear that they are talking about some production guy who told them that they have to play the game even if they are in love. : In the video they keep reassuring to each other (especially Sarah) that they are in love and nothing will change that, no matter what happens in that house. *''Translation by Godot'' : Sarah: "Do you love me?" : Veronica: "I love you so much" : S: "I adore you, you are my life" : V says something I can't understand : S: "Mamma mia!" : V: "Do you forgive me?" (talking about the fight they had in the morning) : S: "Why?" (meaning "nothing happened, don't worry") : They start to talk about the fight and Sarah keeps telling Vero that everything is ok. Veronica e Sarah: Crisi? Italian Day 87 (Jan 20th) Tears in the morning Italian Part 1 Italian Part 2 As La Cura, their theme song, plays, Veronica and Sarah are quite emotional because of the impending elimination of one of them. Argument in the afternoon Italian Part 1 Italian Part 2 Sarah and Veronica argue with Mauro "I follow my heart" Italian Veronica and Sarah kiss Italian *Moments to watch for: **I think this one is more to piss of Mauro. At 1:40 he says something and Sarah makes a bit of a face and next thing you know they are crawling towards each other to kiss. Veronica and Sarah sing and dance Italian Veronica and Sarah in the Garden Italian Part 1 Italian Part 2 Italian Part 3 Italian Part 4 Italian Part 5 Italian Part 6 Day 88 (Jan 21st) Sarah is lying on the couch, Vero is talking to her. Italian Video YT comment - they're talking about someone in the house that told something against vero and sarah, and vero wanna know who is he and why he say so! and then sarah says that mauro﻿ says he wanna go in nomination against sarah the next week "Sense of Guilt" Italian Video Veronica and Sarah are smoking and talking on the balcony. *Moments to watch for: **At 0:55 sarah just stops and stares at Veronica before she pushes Vero's hair aside. Day 89 (Jan 22nd) "Finger in mouth (dito in bocca)" Italian Video Sarah massages Gianluca's back all the while keep her eyes on Veronica as she cuddles up close with her thumb in her mouth. Day 90 (Jan 23rd) Hugs and kisses after "goodnight wishes". ''Italian Video'' *''Translation by: Lola'' : S: Amò, i finally slept : V: good, amò : S: thank god. i guess the reason where our cuddles. Max what's that face? : M: nothing, i woke up badly. : S: (kissing veros back) amore mio, my love. : V: you woke up really good uh? : S: yes, i slept good. i believe i enjoyed the *goodnight*. Amò how coem i have had a strong diarrea for 3 days now? : V: i don't know amò, it's probaly some interior status of stress and anxiety that you have. : S: but it's strong, i have to rush to the bahtroom. : V: it's that amò, it's nervosism, stress. : S: what about the cigarettes? : V: that's why i'm like that. but this week i don't wanna fight with anybody. : S: what happened? : V: nicola. i always have this thought that he hide cigarettes bla bla : Max Leaves : V: if you wanna smoke this one, take it. : S: no, i still have to do breakfast. : V: anyway, i really enjoyed yesterday's goodnight too. : S: me too. I was at 3.000 (super excited and energic). It was a bit hot. you have a nice ass. : V: che palle sà/how boring/annoying( i really don't know the english equivalent of this expression). This morning i woke up thinking "god it's sunday!" then i realized it's saturday. : then they talk about the fact that they both have shitty hair. they think there's something in the house that messes their hair. : V: i'm all swollen (in the face) : S''': no amò, you're beautiful, don't even say that. : '''V: yeah right : S: i used to justify it (the shitty hair) because you know my hair are fake (extensions), because my real hair don't become like this. : bla bla, sarah goes to do her breakfast. Sarah and Gianluca talk about Sarah's night with Veronica. ''Italian Video Part 1 Italian Video Part 2'' *''Translation by: Lola'' : (3.10 onwards) : S: tonight has been the first... the most beautiful goodnight since i entered this house. : G: (says something i can't understand) : S: we have been sooo well. mamma mia i think we've been at least 3 hours cuddling, being together, talking, kissing, everything. Feeling we were close again. It was a lot of days that... : G: good. don't let the tension separate you from the person you have found and you love. PAUSE so? : S: so.... LAUGH... so it was amazing. I slept extremely well. ANd i think that i don't want to leave her, but... I'm gonna miss her a lot, you have no idea. COUGH i really like everything, everything about her. : G: yeah? : S: yeah. : G: what does she transmit to you? : S: heath. That kind of heath. Love.. There's really an exchange of... there's anecessity from both of us to give and receive... and i feel it... and it's awsome.. : G: sometimes you stay with a person but you can't perceive what they feel or think, but i can see you two are pretty close. : S: Yeah. And i really feel like she's mine. : G: I bet you're also jelaous uh? or better possessive. : S: mmmmh. well... kinda.... Yeah, not excessively : G: '''no but i think you are, but you control yourself. but then again, it's just an impression i had. : '''S: in all of this here is she? upstairs? Cristina? is vero upstairs? : He then tries to convince her in every way possible to do the shower with him, but she refuses everything. no shower, no sauna. no massage. Sarah and Verionica discuss the possibilty that the roommates and GF have caught on to what they have done. ''Italian Video'' * Translation by: Lola : (2.15 onwards) : S: so that you know, i love you, you're my life, even with an ass job (no clue what she means XD-did vero had an ass job too?!) : S: whispers something in vero's hear. : V: did they got us? : S: yes : V: yes what? i can't believe it! don't tell me this things because then all i can say is god! god! god! : S: say it!! : V: this morning i thought they saw us too, but instead... no. : S: noooo. (sarcastic) : V: yes? : S: nooo. (sarcsstic) : V: really? : S: no, no. (sarscastic) : V: noooo. and you? you laughed? (hai riso?- but you have to know riso=rice and hai riso=you laughed) : S: no, I pasta. (joke, with riso & pasta) : V: (vero doesn't get the joke) eh amò? what did you say? : S: hai riso, la pasta. : V: no amò, wait, explain to me! i'm starting to feel bad. : S: amò, i mean...i've been too well tonight, right? and i woke up really good. so... i don't know, maybe it was more clear on my face? : : then they interrupt the convo talking about the meal. More talk about early morning "events" Italian Part 1 � Italian Part 2 Sarah and Veronica talk more about earlier events while Sarah lies in bed Part 1 *Translation by:Lola : sarah mocking veronica: veronica called sarah with the escuse of the chicken when s was cuddling with G. sarah understood it was an excuse and it's mocking her. : talking abuout jealousy : 1.16 onw : v:i think you're too : s: yes but i don't let you see it : V: i told him that you too... : s: i told him/them(GF maybe?) too. : v: thank god, otherwise it seems... : V: (i dont understand) : 1.50 : V: amò, tonight they've seen everything : s. madonna : V. i told them "eh but you could wished us goodnight" : S: look over here : V: eeeeh, of course! for sure! i told them "you could wish us goodnight" he said "no, i wished goodnight in the guys room and then started the show and i stopped wishing goodnight" : s: the show... i mean.. : v: what if we were without blankets? because in that case it was not a nice thing to see. : S. let's hope not. i was dying. (no clue what she's talking about) : v: you have no idea with massimo before, in the confessionale. the laughs. total coincidence max asks "where's pasuqale? (aka sarah)". and i was like "she's outside" now i don't rememeber. he(max) says; " no, no but it's just a friendship£ and GF on the other side was laughing.. and i was like "excuse me?? you tell him!" and he(GF) said "yeah, yeah, it's just a friendship, let's be serious coz it's an heavy topic, it's just a friendship. easy also with the pasquale thing.." because max said " sarah is the man and i vero is the woman" but this thing of "the man" sarah is because you look stronger, not because you look like a man : s: yeah ok, it's not nice either, but anyway. : V: but just coz you're strong, max sees me as your puppy. anyway he(GF) was like "let's not kidding, it's just a friendship bla bla" at a certain point while he was saying it, he started laughing and interrupted! and stopped talking! and i was laughing! and max was astonished! and max asked: "so??" and GF was laughing and then serious saying "it's just a friend ship bla bla". then GF asked max to leave, and busted into laughs! "if he knew what you two did yesterday.. the dream, the dream (sogno)" : V: he was like that (vero mime someone liek lurking in front of a window) Veronica and Sarah in the pool Italian Part 1 Italian Part 2 Veronica and Sarah spend time with their respective beards for the sake of GF, but they can't seem to keep their eyes or hands off each other. Day 91 (Jan 24th) Sarah & Veronica talking & arguing in the garden Part 1 - Italian Video *Moments to watch for: : "you-know-what"..."inside there" is clearly GF, GF telling them what to do. *Translation by''' minipixel''' : Sarah: crying Why am I like this? : Vero: I don't understand if you're crying because of the luggage...we packed together. : Sarah: Because we didn't pack luggage together. : Vero: In fact...(...)...it's the first time that it happens...in these 3 months...okay. pauses Is it because of what you're realizing or because of the argument before? : Sarah: A bit of everything. : Vero: Sarah, you know what I'm like when I argue or hear something that hurts me, for better or worse, I'm like this. I mean, I shout, I make gestures, I take out emotions. I'm very...I'm so..."animal" in this. But I'm built this way. I wouldn't have taken out anything...nothing...because anyways, it's been a week that I have these feelings, these emotions, this sadness. But it's normal to ask a question...Then, I don't understand one thing, Sà...and after this, let's close the subject and "live" each other, I hope at least a day together, since our dream ends tomorrow. Okay? Why are you asking me why I was with Massimo - oh, and good thing I was with him - when it was your intention ''since the beginning of the week? In fact, I felt...ehm...I mean we've already discussed about this...that it was your intention to "live" this week in a different way, partly to not think about it, partly...because...ehm..."you-know-what"..."inside there", right? Partly for other reasons. We told each other that you had to live this in a different way or am I wrong? : '''Sarah': Yes...and therefore? : Vero: And why are you asking me "Ah, no...but you've been with Massimo?"...as if you're almost telling me... : Sarah: Absolutely not. As if I'm almost telling you...what? : Vero: '''As if you're almost telling me "Ah, you're with Massimo and I'd be on my ''effin' ''own". : '''Sarah: No, it's not like that. Not in that way. The reality is that I'm saying how the things are...not because they are... : Vero: What reality? Because Veronica, since the beginning of the week, had the awareness that Sarah wanted to live in the house in a different way. : Sarah: In fact, no one is blaming you or telling you anything. : Vero: But it wouldn't even be a fault. I don't understand why you're asking me this question. I'm asking you... : Sarah: But I asked you if you felt me distant or if it is you who distanced or if it's both of us that distanced ourselves from each other. "What question of what?" This was my question. : Vero: No, it's when you told me about Massimo. : Sarah: What did I tell you about Massimo? I don't even remember. : Vero: But I told you, amò...Sarah! : Sarah: But my question started off from what I've just told you...not about Massimo. I don't care about Massimo. I don't even remember what I've asked you. What did I ask you about Massimo? : Vero: Wait, I've just told you...you answered me... : Sarah: For me, the problem is absolutely not Massimo. The question I've asked you remains...and that's enough...and if there's Massimo, or Pierrino, or if there's no one...I'm not there to check who's there and who's not. I think this is what Alessia's saying. But I wasn't saying it. Good thing Massimo is there...But I mean, who brought up Massimo? If it's normal to you to stay like this or this...especially that today is the last day...I can't do it. Fighting and arguing seem so stupid and dull to me...wasting the last moments to do these sh*tty things, I feel bad. I can't even be...clear-headed or proud or tell who's to blame and who's not, who shouts, who doesn't, who barks and who doesn't. I mean I don't really care about anything. For what I'm like, I would have "sent you to take a dump"...because from my point of view, what you've done is not respect. I was talking...Even before I was talking... : Vero: Aside from the fact that you weren't talking, and the two of you & Alessia were telling me things...you know what I'm like... : Sarah: ...(...)...thousand people...What does that mean? You and I are talking to each other. : Vero: In fact. If you and I are talking, it's not the three of us that's talking. The two of us are talking and... : Sarah: But that's not my problem, and it doesn't have to be yours. Because it's you and me...you and I are talking...who cares if Alessia is there, if the audience is there... : Vero: Sarah, you and her ''were talking to me...so it made ''my vein splatter as if it's not already splattered...(...)... : Sarah: Even my vein splattered...but it's not fair to splatter it like that with me because it leaves me with a sh*tty feeling. : Vero: Sarah, it's been a week that I feel bad...Sarah. But I don't feel bad for the nomination because I know that you feel bad for the nomination too. : Sarah: So do I have to be there to go along with all of your splatters? What should I do? : Vero: But why? Have you done that? : Sarah: And now what am I supposed to do? : Vero: Why? Am I splattering now? : Sarah: No, before. : Vero: ...and before did you get along with it? : Sarah: I'm here. I'm (hanging out) with you. : Vero: Ah, so that means getting along with it? Because I can't say "I'm here. I'm (hanging out) with you". So you start from a thing which you think is right to you...though I don't know where's its sense. : Sarah: No, it's not about the things we said...it's about how the things were done...which is not okay. : Vero: So now we're processing the ways, and not the things we said. : Sarah: In this moment, it's the way. : Vero: Ah, okay. Then the things that are said, maybe if we want to talk about it, since they're already taken out... : Sarah: I've already told you. : Vero: What did you tell me already? : Sarah: That my question was that. : Vero: So, what should I say to you? Sorry for the ways? : Sarah: No, you don't have to tell me anything. I'm simply telling you that if I love a person, my heart saddens when I see her talk to me like that, and goes away like that and stands up like that...and it corrodes my @$$...(...)...When I'm talking to you...I'm not shouting, I don't want to argue but I want to talk to understand...(...)...I'm just telling you that it leaves me with a sh*tty feeling. : Vero: And what about the fact that I feel sh*tty ''everyday? : '''Sarah': For what? : Vero: For many things. : Sarah: Talk about it. : Vero: I don't feel like talking about it. : Sarah: So...don't...(...)...I mean you either talk about it or don't act like the victim. : Vero: What victim, Sarah? : Sarah: So talk about it. : Vero: But victim of what, Sarah? : Sarah: But why are you saying this now? What's the point? : Vero: Let me understand...victim of what? : Sarah: What's the point? : Vero: I don't understand why you have to bring this up. : Sarah: I'm explaining it to you. If you feel bad for a thing, and you feel bad for it everyday and you don't want to tell it...What's the point of telling it now? : Vero: I didn't want to say it to you to respect you. : Sarah: And so now...why are you saying it? : Vero: Because you asked me a question...(...)... : Sarah: And wouldn't it be better to talk about it everyday instead of accumulating it and feel worse... : Vero: I tried talking to you, Sarah. Once, when we were in bed...we've talked about it...it's not like we haven't talked about it...I even said sorry to you a couple of times because it seemed like I was coming to you to make the jealousy scene...or am I wrong Sarah? Tell me if I'm wrong. : Sarah: So you talked about it. That was it? There are no other things? : Vero: That was it!!! The fact that... : Sarah: So you told me about it. Why are you telling me that you haven't talked about it? : Vero: Because I didn't want to bring it up - though it has already come out - and I didn't want this to happen. : ****There are more videos of their argument to be found and posted here. This is only part 1. Sarah & Veronica in the garden, crying, "La Cura", post-argument - Italian Video Part 1,Italian Video Part 2 *Moments to watch out for: **"La Cura" has become their theme song. See here (La Cura page). **From anguisette90: "v: that’s out of discussion…… with a castle full of love….. love is begun that day, in this same place, as two lovers...'" refers to this moment: GF 10 - Veronica e Sarah Lacrime e Sorrisi Part 1 (Italian) �and Lacrime e Sorrisi Part 2 Italian : *''Translation: By Lola.'' : Crying, sniffing and sobbing From 4.43 of Part 1 onwards : S: my love : V: thank you GF Ok, if I think about spending the whole week in this way...I agree, it would have been too heavy. : S: Yes, of course (she means 'I told you that...') : V: che palle (literally: “what balls” – how boring/annoying) : S. mamma mia, I’m scared. Kisss. mamma mia my love S: amò I'll be waiting for you... : V: I'll be waiting for you... : S:'''You or me, is the same... : '''V: that’s out of discussion…… with a castle full of love….. 'As two lovers... : S: 'I miss you...' (crying) : V:'Please sà don't say this...' (on the verge of tears) : S':'...so much...' : GF 10 - Sarah e Veronica "La cura " 2/2 : '''S:'How cool I found you... : 'V:'for me too : '''S:It's so beautiful.. you're special, you're amazing, you're beautiful...beutiful beautiful beautiful...inside, outside, above, under, retort (yes I know!!) : V:'even if I screw everything up when I get angry? : '''S:'you hurt me : 'V:'I'm so sorry but you don't know how many thought I had this week...At the end when I stop thinking about my thoughts I got them,﻿ but the heart...But that's enough, I'm not gonna talk about it again... KISS : '''S: sorry if I haven’t been close to you like you wanted : V: that’s how I wanted : S. I know : V: so maybe it was better : S. yeah I know. But I repeat, one day, when your moment will come, you’ll understand too. You’re special. Mamma mia amò, eat the world alive. Eat everyone alive. You’re an amazing person. Let other people know the real you. Because you’re worth it. You’re really worth it. : V: thank you. Ok you know already what I think about you. I’m also kinda embarassed coz it looks like we’re exchanging opinions. : S'''. we’re exchanging love. Just love. I’m really gonna miss you a lot. : '''V: I know. : S: amò I come here outside of the house and scream : V: I’ll do the same. But I don’t think it’s possible. No one ever did it. : S: then I come with an helicopter and I throw myself in the garden. : V: (laughing) and I’ll do the same. (crying) it’s not fair. : S. and then we’ll kill mauro. One day the punitive expedition will take place. However, let alone mauro. Sooner or later it had to happen. Or this way or another. How beautiful you are amò (kiss). How delicate you are (vero is visibly surprised) inside. You’re made of porcelain. You’re a puppy dressed as a what? A dragon? Kiss : V'''. what a terrible moment will be tomorrow. : '''S: mamma mia! Do you realize that this moment compared to tomorrow is nothing? : V. no, I don’t wanna cry like this tomorrow. : S. you don’t wanna cry like this? Nooooo. You won’t cry like this. You’ll laugh. : V. the audience will boo me if I cry like this. Are u ready? : V''': C’mon amò, let’s ago inside. See, now that I vented the way I wanted to, I don’t wanna do it anymore till tomoroow. : '''S: (shouting) I love you!! : V: no, I love you! : S: I do more! : HUG & Kiss